malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Uyari
Uyari or Turkish is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It was discovered by AVG malware analyst Jakub Kroustek. It is part of the HiddenTear family. It is focused on Turkish-speaking users, as buyback requirements are written in Turkish. It is named after the first word in the ransom note, which in English translates as “WARNING”. Payload Transmission Uyari is distributed through email spam and malicious attachments. Infection After system infiltration, Uyari encrypts files using asymmetric AES-256 cryptography. The name of each encrypted file is appended with the ".locked" extension. Following successful encryption, this ransomware creates an HTML file (named "DOSYALARINIZA ULAŞMAK İCİN Aciniz.html") and places it on the desktop. This HTML file contains a ransom demand message (written in Turkish) informing users of the encryption. Turkish (UYARI) claims to be the high-risk malware CryptoLocker. It uses an asymmetric encryption algorithm and, thus, generates two keys (public encryption and private decryption) when encrypting files. Decryption without the private key is impossible, and since this key is stored on remote servers controlled by cyber criminals, developers of Turkish (UYARI) attempt to sell decryption software with an embedded private key to victims. The cost of this tool is 2 Bitcoins (~$1315.66). The text from the ransom note reads: UYARI Tüm dosyalarınız cryptolocker virüsü tarafından şifrelenmiştir Bilgisayarınızda AG sees disklerinde USB belleklerde Önemli olan dosyalarınız; fotoğraflar, videolar see kişisel Bilgiler cryptolocker virüsü şifrelenmiştir ile. Bizim şifreleme çözme yazılımını kurtarmak için satın almakdosyalarınızı tek yoldur. Aksi takdirde, tüm dosyalarınızı see harddiskinizi kaybedersiniz. Dikkat: cryptolocker Virüs kaldırma işlemi şifrelenmiş dosyalara erişim sağlamaz. • İlk olarak ’19EYGvwUgPvBmo3gXH9JpXe2YiT4cDk8d7′ bu bitcoin bitcoin adresine 2 yatırınız. • Buradan bitcoin gönderimi yapabilirsiniz. • Bitcoini gönderirken kısmına Açıklama şirketinizin Adını yazınız. • Buradan bize mail yollayıp mailde of açıklamaya yazdığınız Sirket adınızı yazınız. (Gmail üzerinden mail atınız diğer mail istemcileri kabul edilmeyecektir.) • Yukarıdaki Maddeler of Açıklama özellikle kısımlarına dikkat ediniz aksi takdirde bitconin veya mailin sizden geldiğine emin olamayız. • İkisininde açıklamasına yazdığınız değerler ESIT olmalıdır. Bunlar tarafından kontrol bilgisayar edildiği için lütfen yazdıklarınızdan emin olunuz. Bitcoin açıklamasına yazdığınız değer için Örnek; ozsut Limited Mail açıklamanızda ozsut Limited geçmelidir. Örnek; Limited ozsut ADINA size ulaşıyorum kaldırmamız için lütfen cryptolocker virüsünü gerekli programı yollarmısınız. İstediğiniz miktar BitCoin adresinize yollanmıştır. Iyi çalışmalar. Bu sayfa en iyi 1920x1080px çözünürlükte see veya üzerinde chrome mozilla görünür. Lütfen Internet Explorer ile açmayı denemeyiniz. EGER dosyalarınız açtıysanız bir kez daha şifrelenmiştir. Lütfen bizimle iletişime geçiniz. A very rough English translation of that note look somewhere in the lines of the following: WARNING All your files are encrypted by Cryptolocker virus On your computer, your files on the network Important drive and USB memory; photos, videos and Personal information is encrypted With Cryptolocker virus. Buy solving our encryption software is the only way to recover your data. Otherwise, you will lose all your files and hard. Attention: Cryptolocker does not Provide access to encrypted files for virus removal. • The first ’19eygvwugpvbmo3gxh9jpxe2yit4cdk8d7′ Bitcoin address Bitcoin. • From here you can send in Bitcoin. • Bitcoin sending the description of the type in the name of your company. • Please enter your name companies send out That e-mail e-mail us here in the summer to explain. (Send mail through Gmail will not be accepted by other mail client.) • Pay attention to the description above items, parts Especially That Can not Be sure Otherwise Bitcoin or e-mail came from you. • The values you write the description Both of them Should be equal. Because They are controlled by computer, make sure what you Please write. For example the value typed in the description of Bitcoin; ozsut Limited Mail your description must pass ozsut Limited. Sample; I’m writing to you on Behalf of ozsut Limited Please yollarmıs Necessary cryptolocker program to remove the virus. the has-been sent Desired amount to your Bitcoin address. Good work. This page will Appear on top in 1920x1080px resolution and chrome or mozilla. Please try to open Internet Explorer. If You have opened your file is encrypted eleven more. Please contact us. Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Win32 trojan Category:Trojan